


Threshold

by Kendarrr, simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Multi, Newhalf, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long grueling day in Cheerios camp, Brittany and Santana settle in for some stress relief. Quinn finds herself watching, but soon watching isn't quite enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

Cheer camp is about as much fun as last year. So, none. Quinn’s muscles ache and she’s tired, her calves cramping with nearly every step. Ohio’s top camp was run by none other than Sue Sylvester, which meant a week of being yelled at for eight hours a day instead of the already-gruelling two.

 

“I think I pulled something,” Santana says in an almost whine.

 

“Want me to rub it better?” Brittany offers.

 

Are they doing this on purpose? She can’t deal with a hard-on in her spanks right now. Quinn rounds the corner to the rec room, Brittany and Santana flanking her. A few girls are hanging out in the room, but that’s easy to fix. They’re already staring. The camp pulls students from all over the state, so there’s only a couple from McKinley. She’s been acquainting the rest with her leadership the last couple days.

 

“Clear out,” Quinn barks, hands on her hips.

 

There’s a bit of silence, nobody moving until Santana claps her hands, shooting a stern look at the gawking cheerleaders. “You heard right. Move, bitches. Move.”

 

Quinn makes a small note of who to put on the bottom of the pyramid tomorrow as the girls stream out of the room one by one.

 

“The power behind the throne,” Santana whispers to Quinn with a smirk. “You’re welcome.”

 

Quinn just rolls her eyes. She shuts and locks the door behind them before collapsing on the biggest couch. “Finally,” she sighs, propping her legs up on the coffee table. Brittany sits on the loveseat across from Quinn, and Santana lands on her lap, both giggling.

 

The rec room is about the only place around here with the promise of privacy. No windows, a door that locks, and the loud hum of the vending machines mean Quinn can be alone with her thoughts, if the mood strikes her. But she’s not alone, not by a long shot.

 

“Rubs?” Brittany offers, and Santana nods.

 

“Rubs.”

 

For a while Quinn sits back, silent, her arms spread out across the back of the couch. Her eyes never leave her two best friends. Her eyes are focused on Brittany’s hands, pale and a stark contrast to the tanned skin of Santana’s thighs. Soft murmurs fill the room, next to Santana’s uneven breathing. Brittany’s strong, firm hands massage her girlfriend’s thighs. Quinn swears that Santana is subtly humping back against Brittany’s lap.

 

Quinn tries not to make a sound, but when Brittany’s mouth latches onto Santana’s neck, hands roaming up the smaller girl’s shirt, Quinn has to bite down on her lip to stifle a groan. She needs to join them, but she’s afraid to ask.

 

She lost her virginity to Brittany and Santana just last week, before they left for camp together, but that doesn’t mean anything. Maybe they were only doing her a favour, just getting rid of her V-card for her. Even so, she’s glad it was Brittany and Santana who took it.

 

Quinn squirms on the couch. One hand moves to the pulsing in her pants to feel a little friction. Brittany is groping Santana’s full tits in one hand, her other up the pleated skirt of Santana’s cheerleader uniform, fingers pressing against the front of her spanks.

 

This is happening fast, and Quinn’s dick is starting bulge heavily in her spanks. Brittany’s mouth is right at Santana’s ear, lips nipping at her lobe, and she’s still whispering things under her breath. Quinn’s dick twitches when a quiet moan leaves Santana’s lips.

 

She’s supposed to join them, right? Or...shit. The first time they did this Quinn just followed their lead. Now it’s like Quinn’s not even there.

 

Until Santana looks at Quinn, straight at her, and lets her breath hitch, a slightly exaggerated moan following. Brittany’s hand has slipped under her spanks, her forearm flexing as she rubs Santana’s bare pussy.

 

Quinn’s dick is throbbing and hot, leaking precum in her spanks for sure, and oh, fuck this. “Stop,” Quinn husks. “Come here.” She swallows hard, because she either fucked up royally or did exactly what they wanted.

 

Brittany smirks, her lips against Santana’s ear. She draws her fingers out of Santana’s spanks and Quinn can see them glisten beneath the harsh fluorescent lights. Blue eyes stare back at Quinn as she brings up those slick digits to Santana’s mouth. Santana’s lips part and she licks her cum from Brittany’s fingers before sucking them hard.

 

“Do you need a rub too, Quinn?” Brittany says with a grin. Santana bounds up from her lap, kicking off her shoes and yanking her spanks down. She tosses them onto the couch beside Quinn, and it’s as good a confirmation as any that this is all moving to… where she is.

 

“What do you want us to do, Captain?” Santana says, that cheeky smirk curling her lips.

 

At that question, Quinn is almost at a loss for words. Almost. She palms her the outline of her cock, relishes the way Santana’s eyes watch every move she makes. “I want you to suck me off, Tana,” she says, her voice somehow unwavering. In her chest, her heart is hammering.

 

Santana, still smirking, slithers to the space between Quinn’s legs. Her small hands pry Quinn’s off her meat so she can take over, squeezing her length over her spanks. Behind Santana, Brittany gets up on her feet to kick off her shoes and spanks. Her cock springs out, already hard.

 

Quinn doesn’t know where to look, her gaze flicking between the two girls, but she knows what she wants. Her eyes settle on Santana’s, and Quinn nods down at her lap. “Take it out,” she husks.

 

Quinn lifts her hips a little as Santana flips up her skirt and pulls down her spanks, just enough to free her dick. It’s relief, sudden and delicious, made sweeter by the way Santana’s fingers curl around her thick shaft. Santana is laser focused on what she’s doing, and she looks _hungry_ as she glances up at Quinn.

 

“Brittany,” Quinn says, and she just beckons her with a finger. Brittany smiles happily and Quinn rises on shaky legs, cock tenting her skirt. Brittany stands beside her, and the two blondes tower over Santana on her knees. Quinn unzips and pushes her skirt down her hips and Santana helps her out of it, yanking it down and off her legs before tossing it on the couch, Brittany’s landing beside it.

 

Then there’s nothing between their dicks and Santana’s hunger. Santana’s hands greedily grasp both shafts, stroking them, wrist twisting on the upstroke. Quinn leans her weight against Brittany’s tall frame with a breathy groan.

 

Tilting Quinn’s chin towards her, Brittany flashes her toothy smile before kissing her, her tongue teasing Quinn’s bottom lip. Quinn is overwhelmed by the way Santana pumps her dick. Her hot breath tickles the slick head of her meat. She presses both shafts together, her tongue swirling, teasing the tips of their cocks. Quinn has to pull away from kissing Brittany to breathe, her chest heaving.

 

“You like Tana’s hot mouth on that big dick of yours, Quinnie? She wouldn’t shut up about it since the last time. I’m starting to think she’s not just my cockslut anymore.” Brittany purrs into her ear, her teeth dragging along the shell of it. She gives Quinn’s earlobe a harsh suck and a gentle bite. Her hands roam the length of Quinn’s body while Quinn watches Santana, lips stretching to take the two thick cocks into her mouth. Her tongue does all the work, the tip of it grazing the sensitive slit of Quinn’s cock. Precum shuttles out, and Santana licks it up with an eager moan.

 

“Y-yeah?” Quinn stammers, faltering from her newfound role as a dominant for a hot second. It’s hard not to, with the way Brittany is murmuring all these dirty things into her ear. She watches Santana while she sucks her off, the thick length of her cock disappearing into her hot mouth. She bobs, slow and steady, and Quinn can feel more of her precum spurting out to coat Santana’s tongue on every upstroke. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me, Tana.” Quinn teases, smirking.

 

Santana pulls off, smacking her lips, and she shrugs. “You got a sexy fucking dick, Fabray,” she says with an air of reluctance. “No use fighting facts.”

 

Santana’s fingers wrap around Quinn’s dick and she pumps, jerking off her spit-slick shaft while she takes Brittany’s hard length into her mouth. Brittany sighs happily, her hand settling on the back of Santana’s head, guiding the brunette’s pace as she sucks her off.

 

Brittany looks focused, rightfully so, on the way her shaft is stretching Santana’s lips, on the wet sucking filling their ears as Santana gorges herself on Brittany. Quinn almost feels bad pulling her in for a kiss, but not quite, and not at all when Brittany cups Quinn’s neck and kisses her back, moaning into her mouth.

 

Quinn knows Brittany has kissed way more girls than she has—as in, more than two—but she’s past that faltering hesitance, and she wants more than a grazing kiss. She challenges herself to make Brittany forget about Santana’s mouth on her dick, even for a split second.

 

Quinn raises her hand to Brittany’s jaw and kisses her, really kisses her. She nips at Brittany’s lips until they part, then she’s licking into Brittany’s mouth, her tongue sliding against Brittany’s. Brittany moans into her mouth, her fingers flexing against Quinn’s neck, and she picks up Quinn’s rhythm, following her lead.

 

“God,” Santana says, her voice thick, and Quinn realizes she’s sitting back, watching them. “You guys are hot.”

 

“Did we say you could stop though?” Quinn grins. Santana rolls her eyes but takes both of their cocks in her hands and jerks them off, kissing the lengths and licking all over the underside. Brittany lets out a shaky breath, and when Quinn glances at her, her skin is flushed, sweat trickling down the side of her cheek.

 

“I’m gonna come, San.” Brittany whimpers, her thighs quivering. Quinn blinks and realizes that she’s pretty damn close too. She pants, her eyes focusing on the way Santana’s fingers are curled tight around her shaft while she pumps.

 

“Me too,” Quinn grits out. She clings to Brittany, her hips jerking into Santana’s rapidly-moving hand. “Oh fuck, here it comes…”

 

She doesn’t know what really set her off. Was it the moans spilling out of Brittany’s mouth, the way she fucks into Santana’s tightly closed fist? Or is it because of Santana’s tongue licking along the leaking slit of her their cocks, how she slurps the cockheads as if she wants to drink their cum straight out of their balls? Quinn has no idea, but her legs nearly buckled when the first rope of cum shot out of her to hit Santana’s waiting pink tongue.

 

A desperate gasp spills out of Brittany and she comes too. Santana opens her mouth wide, tongue out, and she jerks off their dicks as they both shoot their loads into her mouth, filling it with their cum, pulse after pulse. Quinn loses a shaky sigh when she’s done, when Brittany groans beside her, and she sees a flash of thick white semen coalescing in Santana’s mouth before she tilts her head up and swallows, smacking her lips after.

 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Santana sighs. “You two are delicious.”

 

Quinn blinks, the haze of her orgasm making her vision blurry. She collapses on the couch and remembers to breathe. “Wow…” She clears her throat and leans back to stare at the ceiling as if to reevaluate her life.

 

While Quinn’s pulse slows to a regular pace, Brittany helps Santana to the couch to sit down before crawling into the brunette’s lap, straddling her thighs and kissing her.

 

Quinn contents herself with just watching them for a while, the way Brittany suckles on Santana’s plump lower lip while she helps Santana strip off the rest of her clothes. She gives Santana’s tits a firm squeeze, nipples caught between thumb and forefinger, drawing an eager moan.

 

Quinn stands up and removes her uniform top, then moves behind Brittany, leaning down to kiss the blonde’s neck while she unzips her top. “Gotta catch up,” she murmurs, and Brittany giggles, letting Quinn pull her top off and add it to the red-and-white pile on the couch.

 

Quinn’s gaze rakes down Brittany’s naked back, then back up. She wants to touch, and so she does, starting at her shoulders before running her hands down soft, smooth skin. She kneels, settling between Santana’s tanned legs, and she knows exactly what she wants next.

 

She presses a kiss to Santana’s thigh, then Brittany’s hip. “Britt,” she says. “Can you move? I want to taste her.”

 

Santana groans. “Oh, she’d be glad to,” she says, and Brittany laughs as she’s nearly shoved from her lap. Santana shifts down the couch and spreads her legs for Quinn.

 

Breath catching at the gorgeous pussy spread out before her, Quinn notes how Santana’s pussy lips glisten with how wet she is. Dragging a fingertip through the plump folds, Quinn sucks in a breath at the slippery heat. She parts them, fingers forming a V, to expose Santana’s stiff clit. Quinn leans in, takes the stiff bud into her mouth, and licks it with the flat of her tongue.

 

It’s hard to hear what with Santana’s thighs against her ears, but Quinn knows Santana is moaning into Brittany’s mouth while the taller blonde pins her down. Quinn swirls her tongue around Santana’s clit, using her spit to make her even more slippery. She wraps her arms around warm thighs and alternates between licking and sucking all over Santana’s leaking pussy.

 

Quinn knows there’s a technique to this, knows there’s skill at play here she’ll need to hone, but for now she’s content to explore and indulge herself in the process. She notes how Santana’s thighs flex when she licks her clit; how she groans when Quinn thrusts her tongue deep into her entrance.

 

Santana’s arousal is heavy on her tongue, and there’s so much of it. She’s slick and a part of Quinn wants to push her fingers inside, feel Santana’s wet heat and the soft spot that makes her hips buck, but part of her wants to make Santana come on her tongue.

 

Quinn loses herself in it, and she doesn’t know Santana is so close until she’s pawing at Quinn’s shoulder, clutching and pulling. Santana moans into Brittany’s mouth as the blonde massages her tits, pinching and teasing her nipples. Quinn grins against Santana’s pussy and redoubles her efforts. She wraps her arms around Santana’s thighs, parting her legs just a little bit more, and dives in, sucking Santana’s clit into her mouth and thrusting her tongue against it in a quick rhythm.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Santana wheezes. Quinn feels her body tighten up, then relax, her hips rocking slightly against Quinn’s mouth as she comes. There’s a flood of cum now drenching Quinn’s lips, tongue, dripping down her chin in an uncontrollable mess. Slurping wetly along the quivering hole of Santana’s cunt, Quinn dips into her contracting heat before dragging her tongue up her clit and catching a peek at the look of bliss—mouth parted, eyes rolling to the back of her head, involuntary muscle spasms coursing through her entire body—on Santana’s face.

 

“Messy baby,” Brittany teases, rising up to pull Quinn into a kiss. But it’s more of her licking up Santana’s cum all over Quinn’s lips and chin. Brittany pecks Quinn’s cheek and motions to Santana, her tits heaving as she struggles to catch her breath. “You did a good job, Q. Proud of you.”

 

Brittany kisses the top of Quinn’s head and she swells from the praise. “I think,” curling her fingers around the thick shaft of Quinn’s meat, Brittany strokes it in languid motions. “This cock needs to be inside Tana now. Right?” She nudges Quinn, her cock pulsing in the blonde’s tight grip.

 

“Y-yes,” Quinn nods. She takes her cock back from Brittany and gropes Santana’s tits to weigh them in her hands.

 

“How do you want me, Q?” Santana says with a smirk.

 

“Like this.” Taking her by the hips, Quinn flips Santana onto her stomach before lifting her up, guiding Santana onto all fours, her elbows against the armrest on the other end of the couch. Santana moans in approval of the position.

 

Settling on her knees on the couch behind Santana, Quinn presses her hips flush against the swell of her ass, cock resting between plump ass cheeks. She ruts, panting heavily while Brittany walks over to Santana. Quinn hears the wet slap of Brittany’s heavy dick against Santana’s tongue. She watches Brittany grip the underside of Santana’s chin as she feeds her thick cock to her.

 

Quinn bites her lip and guides her rigid dick into Santana’s slippery pussy. It slides in with ease, almost sucking her in, wanting her so deep. The relief of finally sinking into the hole she’s been dreaming of for nearly a week draws a moan from her lips. Gripping either side of Santana’s hips, Quinn snaps forward. Drives her dick all the way inside, her balls flush against Santana’s exposed clit.

 

The scream is muffled but when Brittany looks up at Quinn with a dazed look and a grin, Quinn knows she’s doing the right thing. She takes off into an eager pace, driving Santana forward to gag on Brittany’s meat as she gets fucked on either end. The slurping and the gagging noises pair well with the filthy squelching sounds of Santana’s pussy. Quinn sucks in a shaky breath and stares as her thick shaft reams her pussy open.

 

Entranced by the contractions of Santana’s pussy walls, Quinn’s eyes wander upwards to the crinkled skin of her asshole. She stares at it as it flutters with every deep thrust. Imagines what it’s like to press the flared tip of her dick against that tight hole and fuck it.

 

Quinn’s rhythm stutters and she yanks Santana’s butt apart. Licking her thumb, she brushes against Santana’s butthole. The smaller girl tenses briefly but moans afterward. She sways her ass a little from side to side, encouraging Quinn.

 

Brittany sees what’s she doing and smiles. She pumps into Santana’s mouth before pulling out and rubbing her cockhead against her cheek. “Tana, tell Quinn where you want to feel her dick next.”

 

Santana looks back over her shoulder at Quinn. “In my ass,” she says with a smirk. “If you can make it fit.”

 

Quinn smirks back. “You want it bad enough to say please?” She stills, her shaft buried balls deep in Santana’s wet heat, and she rubs the tight clench of her ass with the pad of her thumb, using just enough pressure to push inside. Just a bit.

 

“Fuck,” Santana huffs. “Quinn!”

 

“I think I could do this all night,” Quinn says. It’s a bold-faced lie. She gives Santana an excruciatingly slow thrust in her pussy and pushes her thumb a little bit further into Santana’s ass.

 

“Pleasefuckmyass,” Santana blurts out.

 

“Yay,” Brittany says with a grin. She feeds Santana her dick again, sighing happily as she starts fucking her mouth. Santana moans and slurps and sways her hips, begging Quinn with her body to get started.

 

Quinn picks back up in Santana’s pussy, thrusting slow but deep. She bites her lower lip, eyes fixed on Santana’s ass as she finally pushes her thumb inside, past the knuckle, and it’s unbelievably tight. Maybe she wasn’t joking about making it fit.

 

She needs to stretch Santana out. Quinn pulls her thumb free, hissing at how Santana clenches around it, then spits on two fingers. She spreads saliva on Santana’s asshole, then a little more, before pushing her index finger inside.

 

“She’s so tight,” Quinn says in awe as she starts trying to loosen her up a little. Once she feels like she can fit another, Quinn adds a little more spit and gently pushes two fingers in, setting a slow pace of thrusting and scissoring. She’s so focused on her fingers in Santana’s hole that her rhythm in her pussy is unfocused, distracted, but Quinn slams into her every so often, an extra deep thrust that pushes her forward onto Brittany’s cock.

 

By the time she can fit three, Quinn is panting from anticipation. Santana’s pussy is flexing around her cock, dripping wet and hot as hell. She squirms, Santana’s ass making slick sounds while Quinn pounds her fingers into her, the pads of her fingers stroking the sensitive ridges of her ass.

 

“Fuck me. _Now_ ,” Santana hisses, her voice hoarse from getting throat-fucked by her panting and flushed girlfriend. Brittany’s cock juts out, slick with spit and precum. “Bury that big dick in my ass, Q. I know you want it.” Santana does a little body shimmy and Quinn grunts. She ruts deep into Santana’s pussy to slick it up with her cum before yanking her cock out. The wet tip brushes the tiny gape of Santana’s ass. It flexes, and Quinn has to smirk.

 

“Eager, much?” She chuckles. Quinn sets her cockhead against Santana’s asshole, aware of Brittany keeping one eye on her in case she hurts the smaller, quivering girl. Quinn manages to steady herself, one hand on the small of Santana’s back, and the other holding Santana’s hips still.

 

She dribbles spit on the head of her dick and pushes in. Slow and steady, until the head pops in. Barely an inch inside and already the heat and the tightness is unbearable. Quinn squirms, nails digging into the curve of Santana’s hip.

 

“ _Ooooh_ , fuck…” Quinn pushes in some more, giving Santana about half of her shaft. Soft, appreciative moans come from Santana’s mouth while she sucks on Brittany’s balls. “This ass is amazing.”

 

“Fuck her some more,” Brittany husks, grasping the back of Santana’s neck while she jerks the head of her dick. “She really likes it rough.”

 

“Mmm, is there any other way?” Santana hums and licks at Brittany’s balls, giving insistent pushes of her hips back against Quinn.

 

“I’ll give you what you want,” Quinn says, far more confidently than she felt, like she’s not about to blow her load just from pushing half her dick into Santana’s ass. She grips Santana’s hips and pushes, gazing intently at the way Santana’s hole stretches around her thick shaft, her cock disappearing slowly but surely until she’s balls deep.

 

“Fuck, you took it all, Tana,” Quinn pants, and Santana just nods and makes a sound while she buries her face against Brittany’s balls. She takes over jerking off Brittany’s dick too, leaving Brittany free to play with her own tits, her free hand stroking Santana’s thick hair.

 

Quinn’s not going cum. She’s not. Not yet. Her hips flex slightly. After a deep breath and a slow exhale, Quinn pulls back, the tight pucker of Santana’s ass dragging at her shaft, and pushes back in. Pleasure ripples through her and she tightens her grip on Santana’s hips, fingers nearly biting at her skin.

 

Santana’s response to that first deep thrust is a moan, as low and hungry as any she’s ever heard, and after a few more warmup thrusts she takes off.

 

Quinn pounds into Santana’s ass, rough and quick, her hips striking Santana’s butt with each thrust forward. She pulls apart Santana’s cheeks, spreading her open with her thumbs as she fucks her. The sight of her cock stretching Santana’s tight hole is something she can’t get enough of. Will never get enough of.

 

“How’s she doing, Tana?” Brittany asks with a wink to Quinn. Quinn notices she’s stepped back from Santana to let her focus on what she’s feeling from Quinn.

 

“She’s so fucking good at that,” Santana pants. She glances over her shoulder to Quinn, eyes dark with arousal and cheeks flushed. She bites down on her lip, grunts at an especially deep thrust into her ass. “Fuck, Q, you’ve got a big fucking dick and it feels so good.”

 

Quinn finds herself grinning like an idiot at the praise, but she doesn’t even care. She’s drunk on pleasure. Fucking Santana’s ass is all she wants out of life right now, and she’s got it in spades. “Don’t forget about Brittany,” she says. “Would be a shame to waste that talented mouth.”

 

“Nope, I want her pussy,” Brittany says with a grin. “Pull Tana onto your lap, Quinn.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Santana whimpers. She glances to Quinn. “Me moaning in your ear won’t count as a waste, right?”

 

“Not hardly.” Quinn leans down and wraps her arms around Santana’s waist. She pulls her into her lap as she sits down on the couch, her cock never leaving Santana’s ass.

 

“What a pro,” Santana teases. She rolls her hips, riding Quinn’s cock a little as Brittany moves in front of them. Quinn swallows hard, trying to imagine how it’ll feel to have Brittany’s dick beside her own in Santana’s body.

 

She doesn’t have to wonder for too long, because Brittany slides in, smooth and deep and in a single thrust. Santana screams, her holes clamping tight around their cocks. Quinn holds on to Santana’s body while she ruts, slow at first, while Brittany matches her pace. They fuck Santana with shallow movements, and from underneath Santana, Quinn hears the soft murmur of Brittany speaking filthy things into Santana’s neck.

 

“You like having two big dicks buried deep in your slutty holes, huh?” Brittany purrs, and above Quinn, Santana trembles. “Ever since we had sex with Quinn, that’s all you thought about.”

 

Quinn bites her lip and focuses on the tight grip of Santana’s ass while she fucks it. “How did you think about my cock, Tana? Did you think about me stretching your ass open?”

 

“Little bit,” Santana works out. She tosses her head back against Quinn’s shoulder, moaning as Brittany kisses her jaw, her neck.

 

“Are you going to be our good anal slut, Tana?” Brittany murmurs against her skin. “Tell me. Are you going to take our dicks in all your holes whenever we want, like a good slut?”

 

Santana clenches around them, her body quaking. “Fuck,” she hisses. “You know I will, babe.”

 

“Tell me,” Brittany nips at her ear, thrusting deep and fast. Quinn matches her pace. “Tell me.” She repeats, rough and insistent.

 

“I’ll be a good slut for your dicks,” Santana pants, clutching at Brittany’s shoulders as the blondes fuck her.

 

Brittany grins. “More,” she purrs. “What will you do for us? Will you let Quinn and I fuck your mouth in the janitor’s closet before lunch? We’ll feed you so much cum you might not be hungry.”

 

Santana’s going to come. Quinn notices how she’s clenching down against their pumping dicks, how her thighs are shaking, her pants getting rougher. Quinn licks Santana’s pulse point, sucking lightly on her heated skin. “You going to let us fuck you in the locker room after practice?” Quinn teases. “We’ll bend you over the bench. I’ll fuck your mouth while Brittany fucks whatever hole she wants.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Santana pants. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, coming.” She arches against Quinn and Quinn holds on to her as she tightens, wrapping an arm around her sweaty front. Santana clutches at Brittany and fucks herself against them as she comes, her hips churning as a string of Spanish falls from her lips.

 

The way her ass clenches is too much for Quinn. Her vision blurs, but she maintains her thrusts, even though they get sloppy. It can’t be helped, since her cock is twitching, her balls pulsing visibly as cum streams in thick ropes into the waiting heat of Santana’s asshole.

 

Quinn is breathless, her meat oversensitive as Santana keeps humping against her while above them, Brittany is panting. She grasps Santana’s hips, an intensity in her blue eyes. She bares her teeth, shows off her sharp teeth as her load spills out.

 

Quinn’s eyes flutter to a close. She can feel the throbbing of Brittany’s dick and can imagine just how much Brittany is coming inside of her. Santana is warm and limp and may have passed out for a brief moment. She stirs, tits heaving with each ragged intake of breath.

 

“God damn,” Santana sighs, her tits and stomach glistening with sweat. Brittany pulls her into a kiss, one that has Santana’s walls fluttering just barely, but enough for her sensitive cock to feel everything. “I need to fucking hibernate after that.”

 

“But we might want to fuck you in a couple of hours,” Brittany pouts, her cock slipping out of Santana. A flood of cum follows after her dick to pool on to the couch.

 

“You can fuck me when I’m asleep, silly.” Santana grins. Glancing back at Quinn, Santana flashes her a smirk. “You okay, captain? You look blissed out and shit.”

 

“I am,” Quinn sighs, grunting when Brittany carefully lifts Santana off Quinn’s cock, cum also leaking out of her ass to drip down her thigh, some dripping onto the floor. “We made a mess.”

 

“Damn right we did. I’m not cleaning it up, though.”

 

“Aww, and here I thought you were a cumslut,” Quinn teases.

 

“I only drink it from the source.” Santana slumps on the couch, away from the wet spot Brittany’s cum left on the cushion. “But I am down for that whenever.”

 

Brittany bounces on her heels in front of them. “Who wants cuddles?” she says, grinning widely.

 

Santana raises her hand, and Quinn can’t help but raise hers too. She scoots over from Santana to make room for Brittany between them and leans her head back, eyes closed. She hears shifting, and then warmth on either side of her. Quinn cracks open an eye and smiles at the sight. Brittany hugging her left arm, her head tucked against the crook of Quinn’s neck while Santana has her head on Quinn’s lap, an arm covering her eyes.

 

Quinn wraps her arm around Brittany’s shoulders and strokes Santana’s hair. Santana sighs deeply. “I might fall asleep if you keep doing that, Q.”

 

“So, uh.” Quinn has to ask. She just has to. “How much of that was just...talk?”

 

“The part where I let you two studs fuck me whenever and however you want?” Santana murmurs, and Quinn gulps.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“None of it,” Santana says. “I got needs. I’m basically a nympho. Brittany could barely keep up.”

 

“Tana likes getting fucked,” Brittany explains helpfully.

 

Quinn’s head tips back and releases a soft stream of air through pursed lips. “Damn.”

 

“Oh, and don’t worry,” Santana says, nuzzling into Quinn’s lap. “I like more about you than your dick. I’d kiss you but I’m fucking tired. I can’t be bothered to get up. Britt, kiss her for me.”

 

Quinn hasn’t gotten that far yet, but the doubt would’ve hit her eventually. They’ve been friends for forever, but that dynamic is definitely changing. She always feels like the outsider between Santana and Brittany, and now, they’re letting her in.

 

“I’ll kiss her for both us.” Brittany sits up a little and wraps her arm around Quinn’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. Quinn kisses her back, a soft press of her lips, and she sighs against Brittany’s mouth.

 

“I wish we were back home,” Quinn sighs, stifling a yawn. “I want a nice, big bed to sprawl across right now.”

 

“With room for three,” Santana adds.

 

“Room for three,” Quinn confirms. “At least there are no parents to breathe down our necks the rest of the week. We can make the most of that.”

 

Brittany grins. “We’re off to a good start.”


End file.
